Blocksworld International Crime Syndicate
Commonly called the B.I.C.S. they are an international criminal organization that owns the black market. Mainly selling outdated PMRDD vehicles and weapons lost during their many disbandment times, as well as husks or whatever left picked up from battlefields or during live engagements (if it's worth the risk). Intel reports from the Frizi Republic believe that they paid some Chinese Insurgents to acquire "Modern" PMRDD technology. Three R18A4 rifles were acquired and are still Under Development by the BICS R&D Branch on how to copy and mass produce for their own forces, and their best patron the AFFR. They existed for some time, formation date is unknown but estimated during 2016. Cause with war, comes business and opportunity. Moments waiting just to be exploited. And money just waiting to be made. Black Market & Known Actions acquiring military weapons, illegal manufacturing & distribution, and is declared an enemy of the entire Frizi Grand Alliance for selling said weapons to the Anti-Frizi Fraftist Republic. The BICS is rumored to date back as far as the PMRDD Civil War. Where they acquired some weapons during that conflict, which was what started their black market. Funding insurgents in China, Africa, South America, and the Middle East. They even funded resistance forces during the 1st Frizi Blocksworld War when the Frizi occupied some BW Colonies. They were never really able to be beaten by the BWPD, because they paid off some officers, and have superior weapons in comparison to the regular police arsenal. One raid conducted on a warehouse suspected to have BICS weapons resulted in 9 Officers KIA, 16 SWAT KIA, and 2 Officers Captured & Presumed Dead (or worse). They are armed with various weapons that were originally made by various Blocksworld Militaries. They even pirated a Frigate, which is still undercover and smuggles weapon shipments to various planets and other criminal organizations. Due to not being very popular and not funding large militaries they dominated the entire Planet Earth and their influence spread to other parts of the galaxy, since every army is focused on other armies while the police have a hard time finding their warehouses. BICS has tried to secretly fund a revolution in Mexico to try and acquire the country but failed after a Frizi Holdout in the Pacific raided their cargo ship and acquired the reproduced PMRDD weapons. It was only a single Frizi Rooster with an outdated uniform and outdated weapon that saved Mexico from revolution. The insurgents in Mexico were unable to launch their coup due to the promised shipment not arriving as scheduled. It was over before it even begun. Venezuela Incident When the Frizi Blocksworld War broke out, the BICS found a very good contributor to their black market, the Anti-Frizi Organization. The AF were given 200,000 B18A1s, 900,000 P9-20s, and 2,500 R13C Rifles that were duplicated and mass produced by the BICS. When the AF repaid them by giving them 100 Human Frizi Children along with around estimate $1.5 Billion USD, the BICS did the mistake of keeping them detained inside their R13C Factory in Venezuela. The local BICS branch leader did the mistake of placing the last batch of kids into a room with a vent. One of the Frizi boys, named Rakini Zuva, escaped when the kids help him up into the shaft. Reports say Rakini discovered the factory hidden under the storefront. Which was accidental as Rakini was trying to find an escape route. Reports from the BICS state that Rakini got into the factory and one of the guards fired at the boy instinctively, hitting a very volatile barrel containing the oil shipments they just received. Which caught fire, combined with the explosives they were also producing, it made it seem like someone blew up an underground volcano under the store. Barely anyone survived the blast. BICS takes better safety precautions when handling Frizi prisoners, and now hold them in the supposed underground prisons in northern United States (no one knows exactly where but rumored to be up north). One thing was for sure, it was not until Early Summer 2019 in RL when the BICS could start producing R13C Carbines again and selling them on the black market. Weapons Acquired "Whatever weapon you want, we got it!" -BICS Advertising to potential buyers on a private radio channel. Pretty much the outdated or first weapons of every major military are being sold on the BICS black market for cheaper costs. From Rifles, to MGs, to grenades, to rocket launchers, to cars, to tanks, to planes, to ships, to spaceships. By gathering intelligence on how the Angel of Serenity Class Destroyer was built. They went to acquire resources to build it, which didn't take long due to their monopoly on the black market. It was sold upon completion to the A.F.F.R. since the AFFR were getting their asses kicked by the Frizi in space due to their fleet being armed civilian transports. Very humiliating and embarrassing for the AFFR. Now the AFFR mass produced them and renamed the destroyer the AF Domination Class Frigate. Several outdated PMRDD Jeeps were acquired and produced in northern China back in early 2016 in RL time, but when the PMRDD moved into the country they shipped the cars and plans to Russia which then somehow ended up in Canada. Now the B.T.D.F. Jeep has been acquired and is selling much better than the older jeeps which looked like something the allies used during WW2. An M3 Pantheon was somehow acquired during a raid where the BICS paid FFO Mercenaries to raid several suspected factories producing parts for the M3 Pantheon, under the disguise of Communist Chinese Insurgents. The BICS is funded by dark parts of the governments worldwide and secret corporations.Cause they share some of their findings with the governments. And all politicians love to take bribes these days. Introducing New Weapons Viruses and Parasites were being sold like hotcakes on the black market. The AFFR tested the tactic by releasing mosquitoes carrying a deadly virus which annihilated a colony in the outer rim of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Sure Death In 3 Days Virus (SD3D Virus), which pretty much has every single virus combined and improved. Guaranteeing death within 3 days. Made originally for the purpose of genocide of the Frizi. SD3D was banned and the BICS refused to produce it for the AFFR as they did not want to risk spreading it among their personal. Let it be said, the AFFR locked it away for good trying to find a way to dispose of it. As it can travel through anything (except space) and spread too quick too easily. It could spread across a planet the size of Earth in just 4 to 5 months. Parasitic Warfare, Biological (Disease) Warfare, and Chemical Warfare being introduced or re-introduced. Though the BICS makes very little of it and it is costly to buy. Since the risk of being infected or falling ill is quite high, the BICS is considering to move their production to another planet. The parasites are manmade creatures or genetically modified creatures that are not afraid to kill their host when they find another one. They also are intelligent to hide in the lungs, heart, and throat when someone attempts to surgically remove it. They like body temperature, too much heat or too much cold kills them. So without a host, they die most of the time. They thrive in temperatures 15 Celsius to 26 Celsius (60-80 Farenheight). If it reaches any higher or lower temperatures, they start to search for a host or somewhere to hide from the temperature change. Rumored location of the BICS HQ of the Biological Division is in Northern China near the Mongolian border. Known Customers and Patrons Their top customer is the Anti-Frizi Fraftist Republic who rely only on 30% of their weapons, vehicles, and munitions produced by the BICS. Without the BICs, the AFFR would suffer a devastating blow to industry. Anti-PMRDD Communist Chinese Insurgents were another group that was funded. These Insurgents did not like the PMRDD's new kind of government and ideals, they wanted to revert back to a Communist People's Republic. The formation of the FSSR did not completely end them, as they wanted to revert back to the People's Republic of China. There's a difference between a Socialist Republic and People's Republic. Weapons, vehicles, munitions, and medical supplies are given to them. Banshin Communist Guerillas are getting free weapons from the BICS. Mainly AK-47s, AK-74s, Grenades, RPG-7s, PKM, and a few other popular cheap and effective soviet weapons. BICS gave the shipments free of cost considering it an investment (in hopes of making an ally of a possible future People's Republic of Banshin). Estimated 400 BICS soldiers joined the civil war on the Communist side. Armored Cars, Mortars, and Anti-Tank Guns were also given to them by the BICS.